Osirian
Every Chosen One has someone to balance he/she, like yin and yang. This person is called the Osirion. TheThe Chosen OneChosen One's Osirion is his/her complete opposite (personality, gender, etc.) and protector. Rufus Zeno is Sarah Frobisher-Smythe's Osirion. The identity of Nina Martin's Osirion is Eddie Miller. Nina and Eddie may one day become more than friends or may become very close but still remain platonic. The Osirion has powers like The Chosen One, stated by Senkhara who said The Chosen One could be replaced, but those are still unknown. The Osirion is based off the Egyptian god Osiris. It is not destined for the Osirion and The Chosen One to be romantically linked but it may happen due to the fact that the Osirion is very protective of The Chosen One. In the season 2 finale, the Osirion (Eddie) destroys Senkhara (in Nina's body) with her own crown.It is rumored that he will join Sibuna in the third season and taking place as the leader as Nina is not going to be in this season. Fabian Rutter Senkhara sought to find the Osirion. She thought it would had been Fabian because he always protected Nina. She also thought it was Fabian because when she was giving Eddie her hand, Fabian awoke and Senkhara called him a "natural protector". It was revealed in the Season 2 finale that it was not Fabian and was instead Eddie Sweet. Eddie Miller Eddie was revealed to be the Osirion in the finale. Senkhara visited both Fabian and Eddie in their dreams and it was revealed Eddie could see her, though Fabian could also because of the Mark and Eddie could most likely see her because of his powers. Senkhara planned to curse Eddie as well because he may have been the Osirion. Eddie knew Nina needed help because she was in trouble so he rushed to the library to save her. He heard a voice tell him to get the Fallen Ruler's crown and use it to banish her from Nina. Eddie got to the library and the Frobisher-Smythe gem was glowing in his hand. Nina walked towards him and asked "You're the Osirion?" He nodded and then asked her if she was sure of what she was doing. She said yes and then took the gem from Eddie's hand. When she was walking towards the portal of the Afterlife, Eddie heard a voice tell him to get the Fallen Ruler's crown and use it to banish her from Nina. He quickly grabbed Senkhara's crown, said a spell and banished her out of Nina's body in order to save Nina's life. Eddie is willing to protect Nina at all costs. It seems coincidental that they are both international student from America. Rufus Zeno Sarah, being a Chosen One, had to have an Osirion. But the power went to his head, and he turned to the path of evil. Powers Like the Paragon, the Osirion also has powers they are this ones: Mediumship: Eddie could see Senkhara in a dream Spirit Banishment: When a Senkhara possessed Nina was about to enter Heaven, Eddie chanted a spell and pointed her own crown to her. This released a beam of light which forcebibly pushed the spirit from Nina and into a flying cloud of black smoke. Advisor: Eddie was also told how to banish Senkhara by a voice in his head. Category:Season 2